Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) is the protagonist of Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of '''Super High School Level Hope '''after participating in ''Project Izuru Kamukura ''- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura, taking the name of Hope's Peak Academy's founder. Appearance Hinata has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hinata's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. While his eye colors were normally green, these eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar when he lived as '''Izuru Kamukura. Personality Hinata is a generally pleasant boy who easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him. He sometimes regret exposing the murderers, such as when he singled out Mikan Tsumiki in Chapter 3. He is also somewhat snarky, cynical, blunt, yet generally tolerant of others' quirks. History Pre-Despair Incident Hinata enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy because of his adulation of Hope's Peak Academy. However, as a reserve course student, he was constantly bullied because he had no talent. This resentment towards his reserve course status led to a strong desire to become a main course student, eventually culminating in his participation in ''Project Izuru Kamukura. '' 'Temporary Disappearance' What happened between the first mutual-killing game and his eventual participation in the New World Program ''is largely unknown, except that he was definitely influenced greatly by Junko Enoshima; he subsequently became a member of Super High-School Level Despair. After the despairingly-public failure of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Hinata - still under his identity as Izuru - would go on to sneak an AI that contained data which could simulate Enoshima's behavior, and installing it onto the ''New World Program, thus leading to the events of the second game. 'Island Life of Mutual Killing' Hinata, like everyone else whose memories of their time at Hope's Peak Academy and of being Super High-School Level Despair members were completely erased, first arrived in the classroom where they were greeted by Usami. They were then 'magically transported' to Dangan Island where he was greeted by Nagito Komaeda, who took him around the island. Hinata eventually became friends with Komaeda. However, after the First Trial Hinata felt betrayed by Komaeda for his actions and ideology involving hope. He grew distant from Komaeda, and tended to avoid him. However, he still cared about Komaeda and became the first person in Komaeda's life to take an interest in him. Hinata, along with Chiaki Nanami, became a central figure to the School Trials, where he was credited for exposing most of the murderers, save for the last which implicated Nanami. 'Returning to Hope's Peak Academy, and confronting Junko Enoshima, the AI' After witnessing his friends fall one by one, Hinata vowed to stay alive. Although he and the remnants of the still-unaware "former" members of Super High-School Level Despair were led through a series of verbal traps disguised as "truth exposes", that nearly played into AI Enoshima's hands, Hinata was eventually able to expose AI Enoshima with help arriving from unlikely sources. At the conclusion of a finale which culminated in three former participants entering the fray to save the remaining students, Hinata and a regenerated Chiaki - revealed to be a student observer, one of two AIs responsible for ensuring the smooth running of the New World Program - ''defeated AI Enoshima in a final ''Machinegun Talk Battle. Convincing his fellow students to go along with Naegi's suggestion to initiate a forced shutdown of the Program, he was able to completely defeat AI Enoshima's influences, allowing Usami to emerge and land the finishing blow. However, the forced shutdown was destabalising enough that the entire program was depicted as beginning to glitch out, ''but he was able to clear his lingering regrets with Chiaki before the glitching took its hold on the New World Program. After the defeat of AI Enoshima, Hinata emerged from the ''New World Program as one of the few survivors. He opted to stay on the Jabberwock Islands, acknowledging his heinous deeds but choosing to live on as Hajime Hinata. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Hinata is shown to be close to Chiaki at the course of the story. She is the one who prevented Hinata from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and also the one who helped Hinata during trials. During the final trial he was the most devastated when he found out that Chiaki was the traitor and was executed. Nagito Komaeda Komaeda was the one who escorted Hinata to introduce himself to the other students at the beginning of the game and the one who helped him during most investigations. Hinata also seems to enjoy his company. He refused to believe that Komaeda was the prime suspect during the first trial, since he believed that the kind, soft-spoken Komaeda would not kill someone else. After learning about Komaeda's twisted way of thinking, Hinata felt betrayed and scorned; during his Free Time Events, however, Hinata would keep attempting to understand Komaeda's way of thinking. It is also heavily implicted that their relationship is an intentional parallel to Naegi and Sayaka's, as both protagonists find common reassurance whenever they smile, and because they both felt betrayed upon discovering Komaeda and Sayaka's true colors. Quotes *"Even so, I continue to live." *"I continue to live as Hinata Hajime." *"...My future exists here." *(about Nagito Komaeda) "But, whenever I look at that smile... somehow, it helps me calm down." Trivia *Hinata's ElectroID states that he likes kusamochi, but dislikes sakuramochi. *Hinata's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundam Tanaka's free time events, where Tanaka asks Hinata to reveal his "true name". *His first name, Hajime, means "beginning", while his birthday is on January 1st, the start of a new year. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive